User talk:LexiLexi
Re: Main Page Hi, sorry for the belated reply. The background you made is awesome! I think it looks really good on the wiki. I also really like what you did with the main page, especially the two columns and the headings =) A blog post sounds great! Umm, I can't think of anything else for the main page offhand, but I'll let you know if I do think of something. On a different subject, I edited your version of the character template to add a couple more sections and to alter the coding so that if you leave a field blank, that field is omitted on the page. You can check out Seraphina's page to see it. The problem is, it looks sort of elongated… Also, I'm not sure if you saw it, but in case you didn't, here is the old template in action. I think it looks a little stark, so I prefer the version you made. Also, do you think "family" should be one big section or split into parents, grandparents, etc? A couple more questions: *What do you think should be the standard sections on a character page? Background, Seraphina, Personality, Relationships, and References? Or something else, too? *Should we have a disambiguation page for someone searching just "Seraphina", or should it direct them to Seraphina Dombegh's page with a little note at the top asking if they were searching for the book Seraphina? *Should information about the ityasaari avatars be included in their normal pages (ie Abdo, Lars, Okra Carmine) or should there be a Grotesques page with sections on Fruit Bat, Loud Lad, and Miss Fusspots? *Should character pages have character's titles in their title? Ie, Glisselda would become Princess Glisselda. *What categories do you think we should have? *Should references be made in a reflist or a tag? Thanks a lot for all of your help!! I'd appreciate any suggestions you can give me =) Aly of the crooked eye (talk) 07:30, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Wow, the RSS thing you added to the main page is really cool! Thanks for that! I've decided to use the tag inside of a scroll box instead of reflist; I'm just more familiar with it. You're completely right about the categories thing—categories getting too specific are of no use to people. On a similar note, pages that are too specific can be extremely short. Do you think having a page about Seraphina's Garden is too specific and should be included somewhere in her page? And should there be a page about Censors, or should they be completely explained on the dragon page? (Should "Censors" be a category? And should excision have its own page, including a list of dragons who have been excised?) And should there be a page about ard, or should everything on the subject be included on the dragon page as well? And should saarantrai be completely explained there or should there be a separate page about them? As you can tell, I'm rather indecisive and have trouble judging specificity, being something of a details nut. Hm… Sorry to be overwhelming you with questions again, but I have just two more: *Do you think we should have a favicon for the URL? *Do you know how to make content hideable? So if I wanted to be able to hide a section of text for some reason, I could click a nearby button and it would vanish, and clicking the button again makes it appear? I've been reading about it on the media wiki, but I just find myself more confused. Aly of the crooked eye (talk) 05:59, August 2, 2012 (UTC) News Section Hi! The news section on the main page is picking up some miscellaneous articles, is there any way to fix that? Thanks! Aly of the crooked eye (talk) 20:30, August 26, 2012 (UTC)